vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan Salvatore
Stefan Salvatore is one of the male protagonists of The Vampire Diaries. He is a 163-year-old vampire. Stefan was born and raised in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia and after graduating, he left Mystic Falls to get away and start over. He is the youngest son of Giuseppe Salvatore and his unnamed mother. He has an older brother, Damon Salvatore, who is also a vampire and an unknown half-brother. Stefan has had a love-hate relationship with Damon since 1864, when they both fell in love with Katherine Pierce, the woman who turned them both into vampires. Stefan's best friend was Lexi Branson. In the 1920s, Stefan had a brotherly friendship with Klaus and was romantically involved with Rebekah Mikaelson. He is currently best friends with Caroline Forbes. After many years away, Stefan returned to his hometown of Mystic Falls to visit his nephew Zach. On May 23,2009, Stefan saw Elena Gilbert for the first time while rescuing her after her parents' car drove off of Wickery Bridge. Although he managed to save Elena's life, he could not save Elena's parents in time. Stefan was initially shocked and suspicious about Elena's uncanny physical resemblance to Katherine Pierce, and decided to research Elena's background in order to make sure that she wasn't the woman he'd fallen for over a century ago. Eventually, after finding her personal records and observing her from afar, Stefan determined that Elena was definitely not Katherine. Still, he was intrigued by her and decided to get to know her, posing as a new student at Mystic Falls High School. Since then, Stefan's life has been fraught with change and complications: from falling in love and being with Elena to mending his complicated relationship with Damon; from sacrificing his freedom for his brother's life to growing apart from Elena and suffering the guilt of her becoming a vampire. Again and again, outside forces threaten those he loves and the life he most desires to have: a normal, human one. Stefan is a member of the Salvatore Family, a very distant descendent of Silas and a doppelganger of Silas. Early Life Stefan Salvatore/Pre-History|Pre-History Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Stefan Salvatore/Season 1|Season One Stefan Salvatore/Season 2|Season Two Stefan Salvatore/Season 3|Season Three Stefan Salvatore/Season 4|Season Four Season 5 In I Know What You Did Last Summer Stefan continuous caught after three months on the safe into the lake, he is drowning and waking many times helplessly to exit. It was revealed that Stefan was hallucinating conversations with Damon for all this time. When Damon told Stefan to turn off his humanity, Stefan refused in case he escaped. Later Stefan contemplates turning the switch off until a vision of Elena convinces him to keep on fighting. In True Lies, Stefan is hallucinating still, he is next to the quarry with Elena, and the two are talking about it being a vision. The two kiss until Elena starts coughing and begins spitting out water to Stefan's shock until he wakes up once again. Later on, Elena, Damon and Elizabeth Forbes, finds the safe in the middle of nowhere, they open it to find a dead body of a man inside meaning Stefan is out and is hungry. In Original Sin, Stefan is walking through the street in a daze, until he comes across a bar. He enters and finds the bartender, Jo. He attacks her and drinks from her but stops himself and tells her to run. She does but he follows her soon after. as he gets out of the bar, the sun rises, but since his daylight ring was taken from him, he begins to burn. Later on he wakes up and sees a mysterious woman. He warns her to stay away as he dosen't want to hurt her but she gives him a blood bag. She mentions how he is a doppleganger, in which she reveals that she knew Silas, and he was her true love. She tells the story of how Silas and her were together and then revealing that while he was her true love, she wasn't his, and reveals herself to be Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah begins to make a daylight ring for Stefan and tells him of how at the planned wedding of hers and Silas, everything started dying, she realised that Silas was drinking the immortality drink along with another. She finds them and finds out that Silas chose to be with Qetsiyah's hand-maiden, Amara, the original doppleganger of Elena. Stefan realizes that Qetsiyah wasn't making a daylight ring for him. He tries to reason with her saying how he wants to take down Silas just as much as she does but she mentions how she is a vindictive bitch and dosen't trust anyone. She proceeds to knock him out. Stefan wakes up just as Damon arrives. Damon tries to free him from his binds but they are magically bound to him. Qetsiyah arrives and tells Damon, that she plans to use a spell to link Stefan and Silas so that she can strip Silas of his mind control. Despite reservations from Damon, Stefan tells her to do it anyway. She does the spell in which she begins to fry Silas's brain. Stefan falls unconscious. Damon tries to wake him but it dosen't work. Qetsiyah reveals that he will wake up in time and then mentions to Damon how his relationship with Elena is doomed. She reveals how every incarnation of the dopplegangers, always meets and falls in love and conquers all, saying it is the doing of the universe. She mentions to Damon, that he can leave Stefan with her so that he can continue his releationship with Elena with no interference. But Damon decides to kill Qetsiyah, but she is able to knock him out. Damon wakes up to find Elena arriving and going to Stefan not even going to him. Back at the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena is sitting next to Stefan and puts his daylight ring on his finger. After Damon tells Elena what Qetsiyah says, and they are about to kiss Stefan wakes up. Both Damon and Elena are happy to see him awake, but Stefan reveals that he has no idea who they are, having lost all his memories of them. In '' For Whom the Bell Tolls, After Stefan losing the memories, spending time with his brother Damon who is determined to help him recover his memory . When in a bar drinking together arrives the waitress, Stefan feels the need to drink her blood. After a while comes Elena but Stefan can't remember her, when Stefan disappears, Damon and Elena are worried about him . Stefan found the waitress in a room alone, he compels so she would not yell at the moment, when he is about to take her blood Damon appears and stops him. Later they go to the cemetery Mystic Falls for the traditional Remembrance Day to honor the dead, Damon has to go and leaves Elena and Stefan alone, they talk about their family tragedies , he asks her how they met and Elena leads him to school to relive the moment. When they are in school remembering the first time they met, a student is bleeding and passes near Stefan , Elena realizes this and takes him outside of school. They live an enjoyable time together, where Elena teaches some of her skills, she takes him to the Wickery Bridge to remember when he saved her from dying . He tells her that when he is with her the blood thirst disappears and he feels better. They are about to kiss but Elena tells she's with Damon, that bothers to Stefan and his bloodlust returns, he disappears leaving Elena alone. Stefan returns to the cemetery , where he meets with Caroline , he immediately recognizes to her and calls her, his best friend and that she looks much hotter than the pictures . Caroline is surprised and then arrives Jesse , Stefan tells to Jesse that he can smell the blood and he wants to drink it, Caroline compels Jesse to go and hide . She tries to calm Stefan but he asks if she has bags of blood, she says that has in the car but then Stefan disappears. Jesse is hidden in a crypt but Stefan arrives and attacks him savagely, when Stefan is drinking his blood, Caroline arrives and stops him. She tells him that he is better but Stefan tells her that he has to go, he goes and leaves her alone with Jesse . Later he is in the Salvatore's mansion burning his diaries , Elena and Damon arrive, they were worried about him . Stefan says that he not want to be with them and that everything will be fine because Caroline will be calling him every hour and that he trusts her. He stands alone in the crypt when Caroline arrives, she is very sad about the death of Bonnie , someone that he can't remember. When Caroline is saying that she only has anger and sadness , Stefan interrupts her saying that she has him , he takes her hand and telling her that he will be for her. Personality |-|Human= As a human, Stefan was seen as being compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, academic, dutiful, and a gentleman. He was definitely seen as the 'Golden Boy' and he had the admiration and respect of the entire town of Mystic Falls and most of all, of his father Giuseppe. Stefan was also seen to be ambitious and studious and he desired to become a doctor during his human life and this was his profession or career of choice before he was turned into a vampire against his will. In his human years, when it came to love and romance, Stefan was liked, admired by and popular with women or the opposite sex. He was seen to be chivalrous, gallant, romantic, well-mannered, courteous and polite, traits which made Katherine Pierce fall deeply for the younger Salvatore. In regards to Katherine, Stefan was much harder to get and challenging unlike Damon, who persistently chased and pursued Katherine as much as possible. Unlike Damon, Stefan had a very close relationship with his father Giuseppe and Stefan was Giuseppe's favorite son. Stefan was also close with his mother, Mary, before she had died when he was 10 years old. Before turning into a vampire in 1864, Stefan was seen to be happy, optimistic, light-hearted, playful, mischievous and naive. He was also seen as athletic, dutiful, respectful, intelligent, scholarly, noble, chivalrous and even-tempered. Stefan was very close to his older brother Damon growing up. Although Stefan was very popular and had many male friends during his human life, Stefan always considered Damon to be his best friend and companion. Stefan was also a bit idealistic when it came to love and romance, even naive at times. This is evident in Stefan when he very quickly and easily became infatuated and fell in love with Katherine Pierce, which is evidence of his youthfulness, naivety and simplicity as a regular teenage human. Although Stefan was only 17 years old, he displayed maturity, responsibility and had a wisdom beyond his years. Because of this, Stefan always seemed to be much older than his actual age. |-|Vampire= As a vampire, Stefan's personality became increasingly complex. Much of Stefan's personality as a human transcended into his vampire personality, although his basic human traits became significantly more heightened. Although Stefan became increasingly darker by nature due to his vampire nature, he still retained the same basic personality traits that he had as a human. As a vampire, Stefan is described as mysterious, brooding, inscrutable, intense, kind, caring, empathetic, compassionate, loving, affectionate, heroic, noble, selfless, brave, intelligent, protective, and loyal. On the dark side, Stefan can be incredibly self loathing, self-destructive, addictive, guilt ridden, martyring, unpredictable, melancholic, self-righteous, naive, secretive and judgmental. Since he turned in 1864, Stefan has always had trouble controlling his blood lust, that has often become a major problem for him throughout the course of his immortal life. Because of his blood addiction, Stefan is a certified "blood-a-holic" (which is a term coined from alcoholic by Caroline). When Stefan consumes copious amounts of human blood, his entire attitude seems to change. When Stefan gives into his blood lust, Stefan is unstable, volatile, unpredictable, rash, reckless, careless and can become highly destructive. The "ripper" side of him usually causes him to push people away and become emotionally cold, withdrawn and distant. When Stefan lets his blood lust take over, this is because unlike his older brother Damon, Stefan never learned how to control, his thirst for human blood, he often shuts off his humanity and his emotions to block out his suffering, guilt and pain. After he was newly transformed into a vampire, Stefan was seen to be extremely dependent towards Damon. This was not the case when Stefan was a human. When Stefan was a human, although he and Damon were very close, Stefan always had an independent personality. Stefan's dependence on Damon due to his newborn vampire-ism and heightened emotions is example by a time right after he transitioned and then persuaded an unwilling Damon to complete his own transformation into a vampire. Although Stefan was initially optimistic and happy that he and Damon were going to spend eternity together, Damon had shattered Stefan's optimism and hopes when Damon told Stefan he promised him a lifetime of misery. Over a century later, in the episode ''Rose, Stefan apologizes to Damon for betraying him and admits that he was selfish by getting Damon to complete his transition. That he did not want to be alone because he just wanted his brother by his side forever. There is a large part of Stefan and who he is deep down in his core that cares deeply and strongly for his own humanity as well as humankind. Stefan has a strong respect for humans and a strong regard for human life. Because of this, Stefan often feels immense guilt and remorse if he hurts, harms or kills a human. As the powerful witch Emily Bennett had once told him after Stefan had transitioned into a vampire, Stefan's heart is pure and good. This is what has caused most the self-loathing and brooding which has become deeply associated with Stefan's personality. When Stefan is at his best, he is extremely caring, loving, helpful, understanding, selfless, empathetic, and compassionate. He does not like to see others suffering or in any kind of pain, whether it be physical, emotional, spiritual or mental. Stefan can be very wise and comforting to others and people can always depend on Stefan. Stefan likes to give advice, help people, and comfort others who need comforting and support. Stefan is always willing to lend a helping hand when it is needed most and he will put the needs of others before his own. He is always willing to save people, especially those who need saving the most at a particular time. He is the kind of person who tries to protect and save everyone at the same time. Stefan is also highly honorable, noble, brave, courageous, altruistic, and selfless, especially when it comes to the people he loves and cares about. One of the most heroic, selfless acts Stefan has ever committed is to give up his entire life in Mystic Falls, including his values, morals, and his devotion to his own humanity in order to save the life of his beloved brother (Damon) when he was dying from a fatal werewolf bite. When it seems appropriate, Stefan can be very fun-loving, upbeat and humorous. He is particularly practical, charming, playful, mischievous and humorous around his close friends (such as Lexi or Caroline, for example) or people who he knows. He can sometimes be somewhat sarcastic or display a dry, sarcastic wit. His best friend Lexi often brought out the more fun, light-hearted, playful side of Stefan's personality. Stefan is usually one to shy away from dancing, because he thinks that he is a bad dancer, but admits that he is much more enthusiastic about it when he is drunk or under the influence of alcohol. Stefan is charismatic, charming, passionate and deeply romantic and because of this, he is highly magnetic to and popular with the opposite sex. He has a very selfless, idealistic approach to love. Stefan is known to be respectful, polite, courteous, and chivalrous towards women. Because of this, Stefan has always been popular, admired and loved by the opposite sex or women since his human life. He almost always respects women's (namely Elena) choices and decisions, even if he doesn't agree with them. This is especially shown with Elena, but also with Caroline and Bonnie in particular. His deep, strong love for Elena Gilbert has highlighted how his values and outlook on life have significantly changed since he was human and how deep, affectionate, understanding and loving he can truly be. Elena's own compassion and kindness are very important to Stefan. He is often very tender, loving and gentle towards Elena but he is also extremely passionate about her. Stefan has also proven many times, that values such as respect, honesty and trust are very important to him when it comes to romance, love and relationships. Stefan often emphasizes the importance of free will, freedom, liberty, choice and respecting one's decisions. Without Memory Physical Appearance Physically, Stefan is described to be classically handsome and athletic, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura. Stefan has a pale complexion, broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark brown hair which is often gelled or spiked. Stefan also has straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. Stefan is of slightly above average height, about 5'11", and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. In regards to his clothing and fashion sense, Stefan is generally trendy and casual. He is often seen wearing darker colors such as black, grey and dark blue, although sometimes he wears lighter colors. Stefan has also been seen wearing plaid shirts in lighter tones from time to time. He is often seen wearing t-shirts, shirts or sweaters of darker colors and in various styles (such as short-sleeved, round-necked and v-necked shirts). Stefan is a casual, yet trendy dresser and he always looks neat, clean and well put together. He often wears dark or black jeans with a belt with black, leather boots with a buckle. On occasion, Stefan will sometimes wear black leather jackets and dark sunglasses, which give him a mysterious and rebellious aura. Stefan will wear more formal clothing, such as suits and tuxedos, if he is either attending a formal gathering/event or a special occasion. Stefan has a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder. However, the origin of the tattoo, its significance and when Stefan got the tattoo is all unknown. He also wears a large, silver lapis lazuli daylight ring on the middle finger of his right hand in order for him to walk around in the sunlight. On his lapis lazuli stone bears the Salvatore family crest with the letter "S" for the first letter of his first name. During his human years in the 1860's, Stefan's sense of style was 'Victorian' and old-fashioned. In the 1864 flashbacks, Stefan was often seen wearing long pants, overalls made of denim with suspenders with a shirt underneath, dress shirts (often white in color), dress coats, vests (of various colors), trousers (normally in beige), waistcoats, and cravats with laced-leather boots (often beige in color). Stefan's hair was styled much differently; flatter and much longer in length with a part in the side. Although Stefan was only a 17 year old teenager, Stefan appeared to look much older than his actual age because of the fashion at the time. It is assumed that Stefan's sense of fashion changed with the times. Damon mentions to Stefan in the Pilot after 15 years of not seeing each other, that the 90's "grunge" look did not suit Stefan, implying that Stefan went through a grunge phase in terms of his personality, attitude and his sense of style. Relationships Stefan is Damon's younger brother. As humans, they were very close- best friends up until the arrival of the beautiful Katherine Pierce. After Katherine's "death", Damon swore to make Stefan's life miserable and ultimately succeeded in 1912 by making him lose control of himself fifty years later. Before season one, the brothers had not seen each other since the early 1990s; their relationship having taken a steep turn for the worse- their relationship was described as "violent and bitter". Through the seasons, both fell in love with Elena and whilst she was the factor bringing them together, she has also been the biggest strain in the brothers' complex relationship. In the season four finale, Stefan was heartbroken at Elena's choice, but he also admitted that he was happy for Damon. Through this, they have proven just how far their relationship has grown from their violent past. Whilst their relationship will continue to be tested through highs and lows, it is clear that the two share a strong brotherly bond. ---- Elena Gilbert Elena is Stefan's ex-girlfriend and now Damon's girlfriend. When Stefan returned home to Mystic Falls after many years, he unexpectedly "met" Elena on May 23, 2009, after he heard Elena and her parents' car accident while he was out at Wickery Bridge. The Gilberts' car had submerged deep into the water under the bridge, where Elena and her parents were facing death by drowning. It was then that Stefan miraculously saved Elena's life, but was unable to save Elena's parents, Grayson and Miranda, who did not survive the tragedy. Elena fatefully meets Stefan for the first time at the beginning of the new school year outside of the men's washroom. Elena is undeniably drawn to Stefan and the two have an instant, deep and indescribable connection. Stefan and Elena begin to bond and slowly start to develop a romantic relationship. They both realize that they share many qualities, hobbies, traits, values and beliefs in common. As Elena and Stefan start falling deeper in love with each other, Elena discovers Stefan's deep, dark secret: Stefan is a century old vampire with a mysterious past. Although Elena is initially afraid of Stefan and what he is, she gradually accepts Stefan's vampire-ism. Stefan ended their relationship in Season 4 when she reveals she is in love with Damon. Elena admitted she no longer loves Stefan because of feelings that he treats her like a project and looks at her like a broken toy and that she can't be with someone like that. ---- Caroline Forbes Caroline and Stefan at first had no close relationship. After she became a vampire, Stefan saved her from Damon and promised her that he would never let anything happen to her. Since then, Stefan has been taking care of Caroline like her mentor, helping her to be a good vampire. He has saved her several times and cares about her. Caroline told him that every time he feels he's about to lose control she will be there for him. Their relationship has intensified to the point of being best friends. Caroline has given Stefan pivotal emotional support to the point where they now have a great friendship. Caroline has always supported his relationship with Elena and she was the person who revealed to Stefan that Elena was sired to Damon. By Caroline, Stefan also learned that Elena had had sex with Damon. After the death of Lexi, she is one of his closest friends. It is expected that in the next season their relationship becomes much stronger. ---- Lexi In 1864, Lexi met young and new vampire Stefan Salvatore when he tried to feed on her, as he was unable to distinguish his kind from human. Discovering that Stefan was a ripper- meaning he only fed and hunted and has lost his humanity, Lexi took it upon herself to help Stefan regain his humanity by not turning his feelings off, where she succeeded eventually. Lexi found Stefan, now back to his ripper ways in April 1922 before getting him off human blood around 1935. They would spend every birthday of his together, once attending a Bon Jovi concert. Lexi returns to Mystic Falls for Stefan's 162nd birthday, trying to renew her relationship with Stefan. On that night, Damon frames Lexi for the death of a local boy and the police apprehend Lexi. She is later staked by Damon and dies before she can attack the sheriff and/or reveal his secret. When Lexi returns from The Other Side, she enjoys her time with Stefan and talks to him about moving on from Elena and how he will find someone else. When the Veil is restored, Lexi disappears, leaving Stefan alone. ---- Other Relationships *Stefan and Silas (Enemies/Ancestor) *Stefan and Katherine (Ex-Girlfriend/Enemies) *Stefan and Klaus (Enemies/Partners in Crime) *Stefan and Rebekah (Ex-Girlfriend/Partners in Crime) *Stefan and Qetsiyah (Frenemies) *Stefan and Bonnie (Friends) *Stefan, Elena, and Damon (Former Love Triangle) *Stefan and Elijah (Enemies) *Stefan, Katherine, and Damon (Former Love Triangle) *Stefan and Meredith (Friends) }} Powers and Abilities ''These powers grow stronger with age and blood. '' '' '' * Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Agility - '''Vampires have shown that they can jump very high. Stefan jumped up to the top of a Ferris wheel and jumped off the Salvatore house even though he only drinks animal blood, so with human blood vampires can jump much higher. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses '- Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Super Durability '- Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Fangs -''' Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood or angered. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck':' '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' The Originals TBA }} Novels Stefan's Diaries ----- Books |-|Bloodlust= In Stefan's Diaries: Bloodlust, it is shown that Stefan originally acted like Damon when they were turned, feeding on whomever, whenever, wherever, with no regards for the consequences. He had trouble with compulsion at first and killed as a "more permanent style of memory erasing". Damon swore to avenge all of Stefan's murders. He met Lexi in New Orleans and she got him to feed on animal blood. He dated a human, Callie Gallagher, as he tried to free Damon from Callie's father's imprisonment. After the brothers escaped, Stefan wanted to run away with Callie who was killed by Damon, much to Stefan's horror. When he notice Damon has been waiting for the day they had a fight because Stefan made him turn. |-|The Craving= After leaving New Orleans, Stefan moved to New York and while hunting a squirrel, he found the body of a young girl who was bleeding to death. Despite his raging hunger, he fed her some of his blood and took her to her home. The girl, Bridget, was healed by the little blood Stefan could spare and her father insisted on giving Stefan room in his household, even though Stefan appeared to be a vagrant. Once he cleaned up, the family was surprised to find that Stefan looked like a perfect gentleman. However, Stefan's hunger grew and he attempted many times to escape the family's hospitality due to his thirst for their blood. It turns out that it was Damon's plan all along to bring Stefan to the family. He was determined to make him suffer as he was still mad at him for making him turn. Stefan was forced to marry Bridget because of Damon as he wanted to mess with his little brother. But the Family was later killed by an enemy they were not aware of. |-|The Ripper= TBA |-|The Asylum= TBA |-|The Compelled= TBA ----- Stefan (Novels) In the novels, Stefan is Damon's moral, benevolent younger brother. Stefan Salvatore was the hero, the male protagonist (opposite of Elena, the female protagonist), the deuteragonist, and a main character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. He is a 500 plus year old vampire born during the time of The Renaissance, who was one of the Salvatore brothers that fell in love with Katherine von Swartzschild during his human life (which was the time of the Italian Renaissance) and before he was transformed into a vampire. Stefan is the son of (Conti Di) Giuseppe Salvatore and his un-named mother (who died a few years after he was born), the younger brother of Damon Salvatore, the past love and object of obsession of Katherine von Swartzschild, the one true beloved, ultimate soulmate, and love interest of Elena Gilbert, close friend with Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez, best friends with Matt Honeycutt, ally of Zander, former fling of Caroline Forbes, a rival of Tyler Smallwood and enemies with Misao, Shinichi, and Klaus. Katherine was Stefan's, as well as his brother Damon's creator. Katherine was the one who transformed both of the Salvatore brothers into vampires. After Katherine's "fake death", the heartbreak he endured after thinking he lost her and the continuous tumultuous relationship in which he had shared with his elder brother, Damon, Stefan makes an attempt to run far away and start a new life somewhere else, away from his dark and haunting past. Stefan runs away and attempts to start a new life on his own in a town called Fells Church, a town located in the American state of Virginia (it is later said that a powerful force of some sorts drew Stefan to Fells Church, although he couldn't understand why he was drawn to the town in the first place). Stefan arrives in Fells Church and enrolls as a high school student at Robert E. Lee High School in order to blend in like a regular 17-year-old human teenager (even though Stefan is really 500+ years old). It is there, where Stefan fatefully and inevitably meets Elena Gilbert. He is intensely, immediately and indescribably drawn to her. Stefan is immediately able to "sense" Elena's mind and presence out of everyone else's minds within the entire school and he notices that her mind is significantly different then everyone else's, although, Stefan cannot understand why is able to feel this way towards Elena, who happens to be a complete and total stranger to him. Stefan was able to sense Elena's mind long before he met her in person and he sensed her presence immediately after arriving in Fells Church. He easily recognized it once he came to school that it was the presence of Elena. Elena bears a strong resemblance to his old and first love, Katherine, and because of this, he repeatedly tries to avoid her at all costs during the beginning of the series, feeling that her uncanny resemblance to Katherine brings up painful, sorrowful memories of his dark, mysterious past. Stefan fell deeply and strongly in love with Elena at first sight but later on, Stefan eventually lets his walls crumble even more and falls in even deeper and passionate love with Elena. However, despite the fact that Stefan falls for Elena and Elena reciprocates his love, his elder and malevolent brother Damon follows him to Fells Church in order to make his life chaos and repeatedly makes attempts to try to steal Elena away from him out of revenge against him. Throughout the course of the series, Stefan has been strewn out of Fells Church, mostly out of his control, causing him and Elena to repeatedly become separated from each other. Because of this, it has caused Stefan to leave Elena's well-being and life in the hands of his impulsive, amoral and dangerous older brother, Damon Salvatore. }} Name *Stefan is a masculine first name of Greek origin 'Στεφανος (Stephanos)'' meaning "crown", "garland", or invested with a "crown of martyrdom". In turn, Stephen or Stefan comes from the Greek word "στέφανος", meaning "wreath", "crown", "honor", "reward", literally "that which surrounds or encompasses". Saint Stephen was a deacon who was stoned to death, as told in Acts in the New Testament, and he is regarded as the first Christian martyr. Due to him, the name became highly common in the Christian world. It was popularized in England by the Normans. * His last name, Salvatore, means "Savior" in Italian. His last name suits and fits Stefan's role in the series, considering that Stefan is the hero and the one who is always the savior making sacrifices, especially for those he loves. Behind The Scenes *The casting call for Stefan was: ''"A gloriously, amazingly, epic-ly beautiful young man, elegant and ageless, he appears to be 17 or 18, but he’s really a 200-year-old vampire who has come to Mystic Falls in search of Elena. Stefan is poised, polite and reserved but easy to talk to, and intense sparks fly between him and Elena, who share the experience of having lost their parents…" Trivia Please note: This is all trivial and so this means that anything here might not be true ---- Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- |} Tropes Stefan Salvatore/Tropes References Gallery See also fr:Stefan Salvatore de:Stefan Salvatore it:Stefan Salvatore Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Doppelgängers Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles